


Okaire, Rin!

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Rinharu week 2017 Day8, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Rin was so in love with Haru that he didn’t bother to stop kissing his boyfriend to hear him out.Haru is so in love with Rin that he forgets what he was going to tell him in the first place.But sometimes being so in love can lead to a rather .. emabrassing … situations





	Okaire, Rin!

He was excited, and nervous.. and Happy, and so many different emotions were crossing his body right now, all because of a simple text from someone that said:

be there in few minutes <3

Rin would be here in any minute now, he would say ‘welcome home’ to him, he would kiss him, and be kissed by him, he would hug him, and just feel him like he wished he would all those long months … or that was the plan anyway, he knew all his plans were ruined the moment an exited Nagisa called him and told him about his super awesome plan “let’s do a surprise welcome home Party for Rin-chan”, he tried to make excuses, but all were rejected or ignored.  
So here he was now, hiding in the dark room, with Makoto holding balloons, Nagisa and Rei with a sign that said ‘Welcome Home Rin!’, even Sousuke was their after Makoto called him, holding a cake, their plan was to hide in the living room, Haru would call Rin to come over, he will open the door and let him in to the leaving room, and the BAM, Nagisa would turn the lights on and they would say Welcome home together, then Rin would get all emotional and cry while thanking them for the best welcome party ever, or so Nagisa said, and as much as Haru appreciated everyone’s feelings for Rin, he wanted to greet Rin alone, simply because he wouldn’t be able to kiss him in front of everyone, no one knew about their relationship since it started two months before Rin left to Australia, when Rin kissed him one night on a whim, and Haru surprised himself by kissing back, and so the last two months were spent on stolen kisses, and long heated make out sessions behind closed doors.  
Haru sighed at his thoughts, he was a little worried that when he opened the door, Rin would just pull him into a hug, kissing him hard enough to steal away his breath, as he promised in every phone call last week, and everyone would know their little secret, not that he minded, but surly there were better ways to break the news, anyways his worries were washed away as soon as Makoto told him that Gou would pretend that she needed something important from Haru’s house and come with him, and Haru was sure Rin will not kiss him in front of his little sister, a little relieved and disappointed, he sighed again, trying to calm down his racing heart, he would just have to wait until everyone left and then greet him properly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin walked with his sister, a frown on his face, pissed to hell and back, he was finely here, he spent weeks imagining this moment after he booked his ticket, his reunion with Haru should be romantic and emotional and full of hugs and kisses to heal all the longing he had felt for the other since his departure, and it was all ruined by his sister insisting on following him because she needed something urgent from Haruka-senpei’s House, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
“Remind me, why are you here again??”  
“Onii-chan!! You’re so mean!! , I told I wanted the swimming regime I gave Haruka-senpei to look at, we have practice tomorrow, so I need to get it today!” she said, supporting a frown of her own, why was he so pissed, she was just dropping by for all he knows, that shouldn’t be a problem “Why are you angry anyway?”  
“I-I’m not angry ..” he said defensively “How are you practicing in winter?” he tried to change the subject, he tuned her out as she started talking and took a deep breath to ease his anger, she wasn’t at fault anyway, she didn’t know, no one knew, it happened too fast, two months before he left, and at first, even they weren’t sure what was going on between them, until the last night he was here, they were laying with Haru on top of him on the couch, breathing heavily in the middle of one of their heated make outs, when Haru told him to call him this time, and that he will miss him, Rin responded with ‘I love you’, just to hear Haru saying it back, they kissed passionately again and again and again, and somehow the went to the bedroom, night spent with Haru clutching his shoulders, sometimes the sheets, and Rin fucking him thoroughly throughout the night, it was heaven, unfortunately it all came to an end too soon, with the first rays of sun, they parted with kisses and promises.  
Rin smiled at the memory, it took him months after to convince Haru to try phone sex, and as much as it was amazing to hear his gasps and silent moans on the phone, it didn’t compare to the real thing, they weren’t able to do it but once, and dammit he wanted to do it again, to feel Haru again as soon as possible.  
He took a breath to heave another sigh, a small shop caught his eyes, a wicked smirk appeared on his lips, before hiding it and causally poke his sister.  
“Can we stop by for a minute? I need to get something before we continue”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ _I can’t wait to go home” Rin sighed through the phone_  
 _“Only two more days and you’ll be here” Haru answered with a sleepy voice, as he nuzzled his pillow_  
 _“Hey! .. are you going to sleep on me again” He heard Rin’s voice far away_  
 _He loved sleeping while hearing Rin’s voice, not that he told him that of course “I’m tired” he replied, he was going to sleep any minute now_  
 _“You’re unbelievable ..-sigh-.. fine, at least go to bed”_  
 _“I’m in bed” he heard a soft laugh, god he missed that laugh!_  
 _“Good … I wish I was there”_  
 _Haru frowned, not getting what Rin meant in his sleepy state_  
 _“mmhm, Why ?” he mumbled_  
 _“To do the same things we did last time we were in bed together” Rin’s whispered words took a moment until they were registered in his brain, his eyes shot wide open, feeling his face heat up at the memories of that night, he didn’t say anything_  
 _“Haru, you remember what I did to you that night, right?” he could feel the teasing tone in his boyfriend’s voice, and dammit of course he remember every second of it, though it was really embarrassing he couldn’t deny that he loved every single minute, but Rin didn’t need to know that now.._  
 _“No” was his simple answer_  
 _“WHAT!, you’re the worst Haru” he paused “I guess I have no choice but to remind you then”_  
 _“Wha-“_  
 _“I took off your clothes, and started to kiss your neck-“_  
 _Haru bolted in his bed, “RIN!!”_  
 _“-and I left a dark hickey right under your ear, then-“_  
 _“RIN STOP IT!!” he was melting in his bed right now, god how embarrassing can Rin be?_  
 _“-I sucked your nipple and you moaned as I grabbed your di-“_  
 _“I remember! I remember everything! just stop “he shouted_  
 _“Ooh, so you remember now” and the teasing tone was back_  
 _“Shut up”_  
 _“I’m gonna do so much more when I get back”_

\----------------------

  
“-ru .. Haru” he jolted out of his thoughts to see Makoto's concerned gaze on him,  
“Are you okay?”, God! Was he an idiot?! Thinking about this stuff now.  
“Y-Yeah .. I just need water” he said, leaving the room, at the same moment Nagisa’s phone rang, he glanced at the name and was confused to see Gou calling him “ Gou-chan?” he answered, the others watching his facial expressions as best as they could in the dark room .  
“What? .. Why? .. okay , I’ll tell the others” he put his phone down.  
“What’s wrong Nagisa?” Makoto asked  
“Well, Gou-chan said that Rin-chan wanted to buy something from the shop nearby and then he brought tons of tiny things like gums and sweets and when it was their turn to pay, he ditched her and ran off” they all made confused noises “she said that he’s gone and she’s not able to follow him until she finishes paying for the stuff”

“Why would Rin do that?” Sousuke asked, it was not like Rin to leave his little sister like that, there must be something going on, he didn’t get an answer as they heard the bell.

 _'He's here!'_  
Haru choked on his water as he heard his house bell ringing, Rin is here!! He wiped his mouth with his shirt’s sleeve all the while running to the front door his mind focusing on one thing Rin,Rin,Rin…  
He grabbed the handle and took a breath remember, Gou is there, don’t do anything stupid ..  
He opened the door to find himself tackled and pulled in a tight embrace, the familiar smell making his heart beat faster.  
“I’m home Haru” he said burying his face in Haru’s neck.  
Haru instinctively returned the embrace “Welcome Home”, then he remembered his friends in the room behind them and started to panic, where the hell was Gou?  
He tried pulling away from his boyfriend, friends hug normally so it’s okay, he reasoned with himself  
“Rin, whe-“ but he was cut short by a pair of lips covering his own, Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Their friends could hear everything and probably even see everything, he pulled away again hoping his friends didn’t notice and that they could play it off.  
“I missed you” Rin said against his lips, and he was stunned for a moment, forgetting everything but the beautiful being in front of him, he stared at Rin’s lips planning to kiss them again, but stopped suddenly, 

they weren’t alone!!

“Rin ther- mmph“, he was cut off with another kiss, he gasped, Rin immediately taking the chance to push his tongue in, the hands around his waist tightening further, he missed this too much, Rin’s smell, Rin’s taste, Rin’s touch, he missed Rin too much, and the moving tongue in his mouth was slowly erasing any rational thoughts in his mind, he broke the kiss, not remembering why they should stop anymore.  
They panted heavily, foreheads against each other, his mind cleared a little .. Their Friends!!!!

“Wait!! we are not al-“, being kissed yet again, he struggled for only a moment, before losing himself completely in the kiss, warping his arms around Rin’s neck and kissing back just as passionately.  
They kissed like this for a minute, both thrilled to have the other back in his arms, Haru feels like fainting, he was finely kissing Rin, God how much he hated the distance between them, he felt Rin shift a little, and the next thing he knows he was being carried in Rin’s arms, he tightened his hold on the other’s neck to balance himself, dominating the kiss as Rin was distracted with carrying him and walking towards his bedroom.  
When they reached the bedroom, Rin closed the door with his leg, throwing Haru on the mattress, and hovering over him, staring at the blue pools he missed so much.  
Haru stared back at his lovers eyes, blushing at the realization that he had been carried bridal-style the way here, tangling his fingers in the red locks he pulled Rin down to another kiss.  
“You better be ready Haru, I’m not holding back” was the last coherent thing he heard for the rest of the night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What the hell did just happen?” Sousuke was the first one who dared to speak, after they heard the bell, Haru opened the door, they waited, but Rin never came, when they heard weird noises coming from the front door, the four of them peeked their heads to see what’s happening, only to find their friends making out, they froze, only moving when Rin scooped Haru and went upstairs.  
“Well .. that was .. unexpected” Makoto said the shock thick in his voice, he looked around, all of them had the same expression on their face.  
“Did anyone know about this?” Sousuke asked again, the others shaking their heads, he was shocked that’s obvious, but there was irritation too, why Rin hadn’t tell him, from the look of it, it wasn’t their first kiss nor their second, and this was Rin’s first time here after he left, was they snooping behind their backs all the time? Well, he was offended.  
“I think we should get out of here now , we’ll talk to them later” Makoto said with law but serious voice that surprised the others, after all maybe Sousuke wasn’t the only one who’s feeling left out, a soft cry reached their ears from the room above them, making them hurry their moves and get the hell out of here.  
They stood in front of Makoto’s house awkwardly, Nagisa was speechless for the first time, which was .. weird .. to say at least, though it didn’t last long as the thick silence was cut by a panting Gou waving and calling them, who looked surprised too at the little group standing outside  
“What are you doing here? Where’s Onii-chan?”  
She was met with silence, Rei was blushing and looking at the floor, Nagisa looked at her as if he was panicking, while Makoto and Sousuke were both supporting a dark look and avoiding eye contact.  
“um .. guys?” Gou tried again  
“ah, Gou-chan why don’t we walk together to the station and I’ll tell you on the way?” Nagisa said finely finding his voice and started down the stairs, dragging Gou with him  
“Good idea Nagisa-kun, I’ll come with you?” Rei hurried behind them  
‘Well, I should leave too’, Sousuke thought, sighing to try and ease away his anger  
“Are you okay?” he heard Makoto say, he faced him and sensed the same aroura around him  
“Yeah, just a bit shocked I guess” he tried to explain, Makoto looked at him for a second as in to read his mind  
“yeah, I am too”  
“So you really didn’t know about them” Sousuke has doubted that Makoto may know about them and was a little annoyed, finding out he was kept in the dark as well made him feel less lonely, Makoto shook his head  
“I knew something was off with Haru for a while, but he didn’t say anything, and I never thought he’d actually be in a relationship, and with Rin of all people” he sighed, now Sousuke was sure Makoto felt the same.  
“We need to talk to them” Sousuke said mostly to himself, he needed to talk with Rin right now, but he was rather busy right now  
“Would you like to come in, I’ll text Haru and tell him to come here anyway after … yeah, we can talk to them together if you want” the green eyed male offered, and Sousuke thought about it for a moment, deciding he would rather not do this alone, he agreed and followed Makoto in the house  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin collapsed on top of Haru, both panting heavily as they came down from their high, he rolled on his back beside the black haired male before crushing him, quickly tugging Haru so he lay against him, head on his chest, he ran his hand up and down on the blue eyed swimmer’s arm, tracing invisible patterns,  
“That was intense” Rin said satisfied, it went better than he thought it would, he felt Haru hum with agreement, nuzzling further to his chest and closing his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t sleep on me now, I still want to see the other’s as well, I was thinking of calling them here if you don’t mind” Rin said not moving from his position, too relaxed and enjoying the closeness with the other.  
“I don’t mind, I’ll talk to Mak…” he stopped mid-sentence, eyes going wide as a realization hit him hard, making him so very cold, he bolted in the bed, sitting down ”No no no no..” he said not believing he forgot, he fucking forgot his friends in the living room and made out with Rin and.. and …  
“Haru, what’s wrong?” Rin’s concerned voice reached him, and he locked eyes with him, the panic in blue eyes is overwhelming  
“The-they ... here ... and you didn’t stop and I- I just … and they … Party … ” he tried to talk but he couldn’t focus enough to say anything comprehend  
“Babe, calm down” Rin grabbed Haru by his shoulders and made Haru look at him,“Tell me what’s wrong? You’re making me worry”  
“They were all here for a su-surprise party, and Gou was supposed to come with you and I tried to stop you but you just kissed me and I-I ..” Rin stared at him for a few moments then it all clicked in his mind, why Gou insisted to come with him, why Haru tried to stop him, …. Oh god  
He stared down at the sheets for a moment, “who was here?” he heard himself ask  
“They all were here, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto and Sousuke” Haru mumbled looking down as well  
“Shit” Rin cursed, a frown found its way on his face, he wanted to tell them but definitely not like that, they were going to make a fuss about this now, especially Sousuke.  
“Sorry” he heard Haru’s quit mumble, immediately feeling bad because he made Haru feel guilty, he reached and pulled Haru in a tight hug.  
“It wasn’t your fault, you tried to tell me but I didn’t listen” he said caressing the black locks softly, Haru only tightened his arms around Rin’s waist, burring his face in his lover’s neck.  
“Come on, cheer up, at least we wouldn’t have to tell them anymore, we’ll call them now and explain everything okay?” Rin’s gentle voice made him relax, they couldn’t do anything now anyway, might as well accept it, Rin kissed him on the lips, lingering for a bit before breaking the contact so they won’t get lost in the heat again, Rin reached for Haru’s phone on the nightstand to call Makoto first, but was surprised to see a message already there from said person, he opened it, Haru looking at the screen from his chest.  
 _'We need to talk_  
 _Come to my house as soon as you can_  
 _bring Rin too, Sousuke is here'_  
They both blinked at the text, bevor locking eyes.  
Shit!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
They were standing in front of Makoto’s door, after texting Makoto that they were coming, they hurriedly put their cloths on and went to the brunet’s house.  
Before knocking on the door, Haru felt Rin’s hand on his chin, turning his head and giving him a small kiss, and an assuring smile, before knocking and waiting for the door to open.  
A few minutes later they were seated on the kitchen table, across them sat very serious best friends, the silence hung heavy in the air, all of them waiting for someone to break the silence.  
“So, any of you care to explain?” Sousuke spoke first, face serious as ever  
Rin was expecting them to be surprised and shocked, but never angry, why the hell were they angry anyway? He knew they weren’t of these asshouls that wouldn’t accept that two guys loved each other and were together, especially them and especially for Rin and Haru, they were best friends for god’s sake they grow up together.  
“I didn’t expect that from you two!” Makoto frowned at them, voice uncharacteristically serious, Sousuke being serious was one thing, but Makoto … come on...  
Feeling defensive and angry at his friends’ behavior, Rin locked eyes with them “Look guys... I’m sorry you had to find out this way, but I expect you of all people to understand, I love him, and I’m not gonna give up just because you think it’s anppro-..”  
“Wait, wait, what are you talking about?” Makoto said shocked  
“Rin, that’s not what we are mad about, we know you two had been crushing on each other since elementary” Sousuke waved his hand in front of him  
Rin stilled for a minute, staring between the both of them “then Why are yo-“  
“You lied to us idiots!” glaring at them, Sousuke crossed his arms against his chest.  
“Oh ..” was all Rin managed to say, to be honest they kind of did lie to them  
“W-well .. um .. sorry?” he tried, because honestly what excuse was he supposed to tell them, and Haru wasn’t much of a help, he was staring at the table, quiet as always, not meeting anyone’s eyes, but Rin had missed him too much and he looked so cute just sitting there so he couldn’t be mad at him.  
“Sorry?” Makoto said, a disapproving look on his face, a matching one was seen on Sousuke’s face.  
“To be honest we weren’t actually sure of what was our relationship either” Rin said with a low voice, earning questioning looks from both swimmers, Rin sighed, deciding he should tell them the story from the start, it well spare them a lot of effort.  
“Will it started two months before I left to Australia, we kinda .. just .. yeah, and then we didn’t speak about our feelings until the day before I left, I confessed and then it went fast, I left early the next day, I didn’t exactly wanted to tell you until I could see you” he finished the last sentence looking apologetically at Sousuke, who was looking at him without emotions showing on his face.  
“I ..” Haru started earning everyone’s attention, “I didn’t want to tell you alone, I thought that I would wait till Rin came back and we would tell you together” Makoto was giving him an understanding look, of course Haru wasn’t able to talk about this alone.  
Makoto sighed looking at Sousuke who looked back at him, “Maybe we can forgive them this time right?” he smiled sweetly at the dark haired male  
Sousuke looked conflicted for a second, he already forgave them after the shock was over but he wanted to teas them more dammit! “I guess” he said with a sigh “They had their reasons after all “  
It was Haru and Rin’s turn to sigh of relief  
“Congratulations” Makoto said smiling happily at both of them  
“You finely had the courage to do it huh, not bad” was as much as Sousuke was going to congratulate them, but the both appreciated it.  
“Thank you” said both Haru and Rin, intertwining their hands under the table, Rin having this urge to drag Haru back to his bedroom to continue from where they left of now that he has nothing to worry about anymore, he just missed him too damn much, and their little round earlier, seeing Haru so desperate, so cute, so beautiful, only made him want more and more and he wonders if it will ever be enough, he was about to make some lame excuse and drag Haru back, when he heard Sousuke cough catching their attention  
“So...” he said with a teasing voice, smirk wide on his face “The possessive type huh?”  
Rin followed his sightline to see that he was staring at Haru’s neck, at the so many hickeys on Haru’s neck to be exact, he made them a couple of hours ago in the heat of the moment and damn did they look hot, Rin looked back at his friend smirking.

“Surprised?”

“Not really” Sousuke huffed a laugh, Haru seemed to finely understand what they were talking about, blushing with wide eyes he tried to cover his neck  
“Haru are you blushing?” Makoto said supporting a blush of his own.  
“Shut up” was all a frustrated Haru could say, Rin has crossed the line this time, not that he minded much of course, but still!, he looked at Rin for help, knowing full known what effect his eyes have on the red haired swimmer  
Haru’s blue eyes were always Rin’s weakness, especially when he looked at him like that, with a blush to add a cherry on the top. 

“So … “ he stood up, grapping Haru’s wrist “we are going now, thank you for your understanding, I’ll talk to Nagisa and Rei later today and you can all come tomorrow to Haru’s house for dinner, I’ll cook as an apology” he finished and walked hurriedly to the door  
“Oi, Rin …” Haru protested as he was dragged out, leaving two speechless young men behind.  
A few steps later they were at his house, a sigh left his mouth as he was tugged to his bedroom yet again.  
This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sad Rinharu week is ending today!! :( :(  
> It was beautiful and it will be every year!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
